


Some Kind of Joke

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [536]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Married Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, only Stiles speaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/15/21: “sad, helpless, scarce”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [536]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Some Kind of Joke

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/15/21: “sad, helpless, scarce”

“OK, boys, gonna make myself scarce,” Stiles said.

Isaac and Scott stared, uncomprehending.

“That means I’ve _got to go_ ,” Stiles emphasized.

“I fixed your laptop so don’t give me that look!”

The latter was addressed to Isaac whose attempt to replicate Scott’s puppy eyes only made him look sad and helpless.

“I left my baby at home.” Stiles continued to confuse the Lahey-McCalls, still staring at one another as he departed.

Computer repair had taken almost three hours. Derek met Stiles at the door and they embraced like he’d be gone far longer.

“Hey, baby,” Stiles whispered into Derek’s ear.


End file.
